Bye bye Patty
by bluelavastars
Summary: Patty is sick of being the silly, stupid, Cheery girl. She wishes she was smarter, and more mature. But when she hears her friends say awful things about her,she runs away from home. But she agrees to something that she might regret agreeing to.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I hope you like soul eater, because soul eater is one of my favorite anime series. I'm sure all you soul eater fans have noticed that Patty, (one of death the kid's weapons) is usually ignored in the show. Well, not really ignored, just...not really a popular character. I for one love patty! She is an awesome Character! So lets give her the spotlight this time. OK? Good. Enjoy the story!**

Patty sat in her bed, hugging her giraffe toy, excited to go to school. She got dressed in her usual cowgirl uniform and slid down the stairs to meet Kid at the table, drinking his favorite coffee. Liz was not up yet. Patty saw a plate of pancakes on the table. They were perfectly stacked. She squealed and ran to the kitchen to grab one._ "PATTY! MY SYMMETRICAL STACK! HOW DARE YOU!" _Kid screamed. Patty realized that her aggressive grab had knocked the pancake stack down. Patty gulped nervously, then ran out of the room away from the outraged reaper. _"That was close.." _She thought. She ran into her sisters room to say good morning. Liz was on her bed, painting her nails. Patty said goodmorning to liz. No answer. She said it louder. No answer. Then patty got annoyed that her sister was ignoring her and yelled good morning in Liz's ear. Liz yelped and dropped the nail polish all over her crop top. _"PATTY! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" _Liz snapped. patty looked at her sister and pouted. "_I didn't do it! YOU did it! All i said good morning! I didn't even touch you!" Liz got even more angry_. _"You DISTRACTED ME! Urrh! You are soo immature!" Patty_ stuck out her tongue out and stomped out of the room. She got her backpack and rushed out of the house._ " Kid and sis are big fat MEANIES! hmp! At least I get to see my better, NICER friends!" _Patty mumbled. She went up the steep steps of the DWMA. She saw Maka walked behind her. Patty smiled and said good morning to maka. _  
_

_"Hi patty-um...where Kid and Liz?" _Patty's smile disappeared. _ "Oh...don't worry about them...they're just late!"_ Maka looked suspicious. _"um...ok then." _Patty was determined to change the subject. She did not want that awful morning to bother her all day. _"hey Maka! wheres soul!" _Patty asked. _"He's in detention. That slacker..." _Maka mumbled. Patty thought of something else. _ "heyyy..Maka...can you help me with my homework...like NOW?_" Patty saidimpatiently. _"Well...um ok.." _Patty's face lit up.

The two girls walked up to the library. Patty slammed her barely finished homework assignment on the desk. Maka sat down and took a look at the assignment. Only three questions were answered and Maka could already tell that they were wrong. They were also written in crayon. _"Patty...did you even READ the lesson?"_Maka questioned. _"Wait...What was the lesson again?"_ Patty asked. Maka gave herself a face palm. _"Patty the lesson was on different types of souls! NOT farm animals! Souls are like the easiest lesson we've learned this year!"_. _"But its so borrrrrrrrring!" _Pouted patty. Maka disagreed. _"Patty, just because you're the weapon of lord death's son, doesn't mean you shouldn't study. And...you're...not as...how do I put this...Bright..as alot of people, and to tell you the truth...Kid would do fine without you. So I think YOU should show him how much he needs you. By studying." _Patty was very insulted. She grabbed her bag and her incomplete homework and stomped out of the library. Leaving Maka behind.

_"URRH! Maka is sooo mean! She made my day even WORSE! How dare she call me a dummy! And Kid DOES need me! Without me, he won't be able to fight because he wont have his symmetry! Stupid Kid..Stupid Liz...STUPID MAKA!" _Patty ran to the roof angrily. She came across Blackstar and tsubaki. _"Good morning Patty!" _Tsubaki said politely. _"Yo patty, whats up? Wheres Kid, and your sister?" _Blackstar said. Patty blushed. She developed a crush on blackstar. "I-I dunno w-where they are..." Patty mumbled. Blackstar wen't over to patty. "_Hey...what the drama, mama?" _Blackstar asked. _"N-nothing..." _Patty quickl walked away.

During class she sat next to blackstar, snatching sneaky glances of the young assassin during the boring courses. She really liked blackstar. He was one thing she couldn't stop thinking about. They had alot in common. They hate homework, they like to have fun, they're both very cheery and always have a bright side to things, and he was nice to her. He was the only person who paid the most attention to her.

After the school day was over, she saw Soul walk passed her, and thought he would be fun to talk to. _"Hi soul!" _soul turned around. _"Patty..hey." _Patty smiled. _"I'm so excited for dinner with you and Maka tonight!" _Soul looked confused. _"Um..I didn't know you would be coming." _Patty's smile faded immediately. "_B-but..Why w-wouldn't I come?" _Patty pouted. _"Kid said that you probably weren't coming." _Patty was outraged. She ran away from soul. She almost felt like crying. Why would Kid say that about her? And Soul sounded like he didn't want her to come over tonight. Patty thought. She ran to the reaper mansion and went up to her room and slammed the door. She sat on her bed, irritated. She then felt as if she was overreacting, and made up her mind to go to the dinner in a good mood. She got dressed in a beautiful sexy black dress that showed off her boobs. She wanted to look good for blackstar. She brushed her hair and put a cut black rose clip in her hair. She looked in the mirror. She looked super sexy and beautiful. She was a lot more confident now. Kid and Liz were already at the dinner party. She walked to Maka and Soul's house. She opened the door. She realized how late she was. She was very late. All that sulking in her room, and admiring her beauty must have lost a lot of time. She heard some talking in soul's room. She heard her name. Maybe they were worried about her. But then she heard them say things. She eavesdropped near the door to here the conversation. _"Patty really needs to study more. She doesn't have good education." _Maka said. "_Tell me about it. She acts like a retard."_soulsaid. _"And she's always messing things up! She acts like a stubborn mule!" _Kid added. _"She ruined my new shirt!" _Liz cried. _"Guys, your being a bunch of assholes. Stop talking shit about her."_ Blackstar said. _"Yeah, Patty is a sweet girl. You shouldn't say things like that." _Tsubaki added. _"Well its true, she's a retard." _Soul said. Which cave him a big Tsubaki chop.

Patty tried to hold in her tears. She ran out of the house and burst into tears. Her mascara trickling down her face. She felt sick to her stomach. Her feelings were not only hurt, but crushed into a million pieces. She ran home and went in her bed. Crying and crying. She never cried this much in a long time. She then remembered the things her so called friends said about her. She needed to be more mature. And crying was not mature. She stopped crying and became dead angry. She punched her pillow and cursed. Then decided she had a long day and went to bed. Not caring about her clothes and her mascara covered face.

**Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. Was busy with school work. Enjoy**

Patty woke up at around 5:00 in the morning. She forgot what happened for a second, then remembered and felt sad again. She wasn't very tired since she went to bed early last night. She stretched her arms. A slightly black tear fell from her eye. She went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. _"Hideous" _She said. She decided she was going to run away. She new she had no relatives besides her sister, so she had to plan her own shelter. Patty Grabbed a big bag and put some extra clothes and phone, ipad, mp3, food, water, and last but not least, her favorite giraffe stuffed animal, Bob. She zipped up her bag, and snuck out quietly. Patty kept walking, and walking, and walking. She didn't even want to think of what danger roamed the streets at dawn. Patty heard a noise. There was a rustling sound coming from behind a building. Then she saw someone pass by. Frightened, she turned into weapon form. A strange young woman went up to the nice looking pistol on the ground. She picked the gun up and examined it. _"Who would leave such a beautiful pistol all alone in the street?" _The mysterious lady said. _"B-beautiful?" _Patty thought. Patty turned back to human form. _ "Ahhhh, so your a weapon. What are u doing in the cold, hon?" _Patty looked at the stranger. She was very pretty, and looked to be around Liz's age. She had long turquoise wavy hair, pale skin, an hour glass body, dark clothes, an she wore hoop earrings and a bindi on her forehead. _"I-I ran away from home..My meister and my friends mistreated me...so yeah."_ The woman was very sympathethic. _"Ohh dear. Nobody like to be mistreated now , do they. How could they mistreat a beauty like you?" _Patty blushed. _"Do you need a place to stay?" _They woman said. Patty looked up and smiled. _"Yes. I do. I have no family."_ Patty said. _"Well how about you stay with me."_ The lady said. Patty smiled and thanked her. _"My name is Aran by the way. And You are?" __"Patty. Patty thompson." _Aran smiled. She leaded patty behind a building. "_This...is your home?_" Patty said perplexed. Aran laughed. _"No hon. I live in the witch world. I just need to open the portal." _Patties jaw dropped. Kid warned her about witches. _"YOUR A WITCH!?"_ Patty screamed. _"Do not worry. I am a good witch. I am nothing like that Medusa freak. In fact, I am part witch, part meister, part gypsy." _Aran said. Patty sighed in relief. But she never met a mixed person before. She must be very powerful. Aran casted a spell and opened the portal for the witches. They went inside. Patty looked around. It looked very different. She walked close to Aran and stared at all the strange witches walking around. They stopped at a purple house. Aran opened the door and they both went in. Arans house was super cute. It had tons of paintings hung on the walls, a bunch of random objects floating around, potions and lotions, books, and quite a few animals. there was a frog, a mouse, a cat, a snake, and an octopus. Patty loved the place. Aran motioned her to sit down on her soft zebra couch. _"So, patty, what exactly caused you to run away from home?" _Aran asked. Patty looked to the side nervously. _"Well...you probably will think that I'm overreacting. I've noticed that my miester, and weapon twin...were not treating me with respect..AT ALL. And I've noticed this for quite sometime. My miester treats me and even my sister as...his personal servents. And he always sais mean things to me. He always says I mess things up. And also, my friends usually leave me out. They never really think of me as much as they think of my miester and sister. And I overheard them say very horrible things about me behind my back. And the reason why i am upset is because...I thought they were my friends, I thought they were my teammates." _Aran looked at patty in awe. _"I think they have no right to treat you that way. And I think they should be punished for their behavior. How about we make a deal." _Patty looked up. _"What kind of deal?" _Patty asked. Aran thought for a minute. _"How about, I let you stay at my place, and you can come back anytime you like, BUT...You must be my new weapon."_ Patty thought about it. She was kids weapon. And without her, there would be no symmetry. But she did not care about Kid or her sister any longer. She promised that she would move on with her life. Without them. _"Ok, Aran. Look, It will be a deal. BUT...I need a little favor in return." _Patty said. _"And what would that be? Patricia." _Aran smirked. Patty took a deep breath. "_I want you...to...change my personality. Make me smart, and mature. Mentally, not physically. I mean LOOK at how big my breasts are!" _Aran laughed. _"That is it? I expected you to ask for eternal life, or...dark magic powers, or at least some revenge of the friend you used to have. But if that is what you want, then I shall give it to you." _Aran ran to her mini library and scrolled for a specific book. She pulled out a dark blue book and set it on her table of potions. Aran flipped to a page and read some complicated ingredients. Then she started mixing all these weird liquids, and powders, and things that seemed to explode when she dropped them in the pot. Patty cringed when she saw Aran stick a rotting finger in the concoction. Aran took a spoon scooped some of the blue liquid. She motioned it to Patty. Patty blew the hot smoke of the liquid and took a taste. _"This stuff is actually yummy!" _Patty gulped the spoonful down. _"The elixir will take effect in a few hours."_ Aran said.

**If you would like to see what Aran looks like, then I will make a drawing and put it on deviantart. So just let me know. My deviantart channel is bluelavastars888. I hope you liked the story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. Her you go! The new chapter awaits you.**

Patty Soul as woke up in a few hours. She a bit dizzy from that potion. She felt different indeed. She was very calm. She felt as if she had a serious expression on her face. And she did. She also noticed that her voice wasn't as loud, and childish as usual. She felt as if they're was nothing to be concerned, excited, or happy about. She saw Aran at her desk reading a book. Patty came up to her. _"Ah, Hello patty. I see that the effects worked okay for you."_ Patty looked in the antique mirror. She saw herself. But with a different expression. Instead of her cute pudgy happy face, she saw a serious sharp piercing expression. As if she were glaring at someone she detested. Patty smiled slightly. But felt the need to frown. Patty looked at the clock on the wall. It was late. She must have slept alot. At least it was saturday. Being late at the DWMA was a big no no. Thats what kid always told her. _"Patty, come. May I test you out?"_ Aran asked. Patty nodded. She transformed into a pistol. Aran grabbed it. She tried shooting it, but something happened. Patty shot out of Aran's hands. They both fell to the ground. Aran cringed. _"What on earth happened?" _Patty got up. _"It's our soul wavelength. Using me will only work on my real meister. If a foreign person try's to use me, it will backfire." _Patty explained. Patty gasped. She has never explained something to someone like that. As if she studied something. That potion must have worked wonders. Aran sighed._ "Well isn't they're a way we can make this work?" _Patty nodded. _"If we practice working together as a team we can easily channel our soul wavelength, and you we be able to use me. Otherwise it will be impossible." _Aran sighed. _"Well, then we must practice. And for now on, you will be living with me." _Aran said. _"Yes I understand. I wan't to do this. I will never go back to my old meister ever again."_ Patty said smirking.

**Back at death the ****kids house**

_"Liz! Have you seen Patty?" Kid asked. __"N__ope. I haven't seen her all morning. Thats a little weird." _Liz said. The two of them searched through the house. No sign of patty._ "Lets try calling her."_ Liz pulled out her phone and dialed her sister's number. All Liz heard was the speaker phone saying that Patty's number didn't exist anymore. Liz looked concerned. The two of them went on facebook to see if patty was still on it. She was. But they were apparently blocked. And she even unfollowed Maka, Soul, Blackstar, and even Tsubaki. Liz looked at Kid. Then looked at the computer. _"What am I gonna do! I can't fight with only ONE weapon!"_ Death the kid cried. _"WHAT?! What about my sister! She could be gone, or kidnapped! And your worrying about symmetry?" _Liz yelled. _"Lets go see the others."_ The two of them called Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Blackstar, and even Crona. In around half an hour, they all came. _"Soooo..Why did you drag us here saturday noon..?" _Asked Soul, annoyed. Everyone glared at him. "_Patty's gone you twit!" _Maka yelled. "_How did she disappear?" _Asked Tsubaki._ "Not sure...We didn't see her all morning, so Kid and I knocked on her door. But she didn't answer, so we went in her room and saw that she was gone. We looked around the house and everything. Her number was even deleted. And she blocked us on facebook, Twitter, and instagram." _The twin pistol said. The gang looked at each other. They thought about it. Then suddenly, Maka gasped. "_What is it Maka?" _Asked Tsubaki. _"You guys...Remember last night at the dinner party, we were having a discussion about how annoying Patty was."_ They gang looked at her. "_Yeah, so?" _said soul. _"Maybe thats why she ran away!" "But Patty wasn't there. How could she find out that we talked about her. In fact! Blackstar and I have nothing against Patty and we think she is a nice girl! So don't include us in this!" _Tsubaki said. Maka bed=gan to get nervous. _"Well...um...I..think I might have been a bit...harsh on her the other day..." _Maka said guiltily. Blackstar, Tsubaki, and Crona gasped. But Kid, Liz, and Soul backed away nervously. _"Hey! Where are you three going!?" _Maka said. _Um...Maka...I have something to admit aswell...I WAS MEAN TO HER ASWELL! AND I'VE BEEN A BAD SISTER TO HER RECENTLY!"_ Liz cried. _"And...me too... I shouted at her yesterday morning...and...last week..and maybe insulted her last friday.." _Kid said. Everyone was now waiting for Soul to say something. _"ok...I might have laughed at her while she was getting bullied a week ago..." _Soul said. _"Ohhh soul! How could you?"_ Maka said. _"Hey! You're the one who acted like a smart bitch to her!" _Soul yelled. Ragnorok popped out of crona. _"LETS JUST FORGET ABOUT HER AND GET SOME FOOD! IM STARVING!" _Ragnorok growled. _"Stop complaining . Patty is our friend." _Crona said. They all split up around death city to find patty.

**At Patty and Aran's house**

_"Lets try again Patty" _Aran demanded. Patty turned back into a weapon. But their soul wavelength was still soggy. They tried again and again and again. Finally, Aran was able to at least use patty without getting shocked or rejected. The two girls smiled. They now needed to practice fighting with each other. Aran made some snakes magically appear in front of them. They snakes slithered towards them. Aran shot the snakes with patty. The snakes exploded. The pistol was a very powerful. "_Well done Patty. Well done." _Patty grinned. But her grin was nothing like her usual grin. She now grinned demonically instead of happily. Aran went to her room to grab something. Aran held a black box in her hands. She pulled out some clothes. They looked used. It was a black top, beige pants black boots, and a beige jean jacket. There was a logo on the back that said, Vidi. Patty looked confused. Aran gestured her to put it on. Patty did as she was told. When she was in the outfit, she changed the logo to "Shot"._ "Thanks Aran, its suits me."_ Patty said


End file.
